


The Financial Times

by binxbuff



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binxbuff/pseuds/binxbuff
Summary: Financial submission- a sexual fetish were one person is sent money and lavished with expensive gifts by men who want next-to-nothing in return.Bobby doesn't quite fall into this category, but he nearly does.





	The Financial Times

**Author's Note:**

> please ignore any mistakes, I wrote this quickly in a bout of inspiration.

It started six months ago when Bobby was looking for another part time job, he didn’t find a part time job but he did find personals that led him to Kim Hanbin’s website. 

Bobby felt the rush as he clicks on the submit button on his electronic banking, the money really didn’t mean much to him and 50,000 won would hardly mean anything to the other man but Bobby had pulled an extra shift just go he could send it and the rush was worth it. He hoped it would send at least a little bit of message, his name on the tribute screen might spark a little bit of recognition from the other and Bobby hopes to pull more extra shifts so he can send more next week. 

50,000 won, pathetic Bobby thinks miserably, what would the other even need that for, he probably gets hundreds of thousands of won a day, flashy men sending as much as possible hoping to gain his favour, private conversations on the phone, private pictures or even maybe a date if their tributes were high enough. 

50,000 won, hardly enough to buy a meal at a semi-decent restaurant or a nice shirt, _pathetic_ He always gets the same reply through email, _Thank you, your tribute will be put to good use, yours alway, Kim Hanbin’_ and Bobby knows it’s the same automatic reply that’s sent to everyone when they donate and he wishes it wasn’t so impersonal in tone, but then again 50,000 won really wouldn’t send that much of a message if it were him anyway. 

x

Loneliness is not a foreign concept to Bobby and it is magnified by one hundred after his second month in Seoul. Seoul was a city his mother and father always spoke about, a city that held so many memories for them that Bobby had to move here to make his own future.

He wants to be a composer and write beautiful music that would inspire and encourage. He was like every other young person who came to Seoul hoping they would get their break somewhere. Bobby hadn’t got a break but he did get a single tiny room in a run down building above a kimbap shop and a job delivering chicken for chain brand that tasted as generic as the same buildings he passed every night on his scooter.

Summer in Seoul is humid and sticky and makes the sweat run constantly down his back and the smell of sewage is amplified ten fold due to the heat. His boss is a nice lady that gives him free chicken after his shift ends in the early hours of the morning and he eats it in his tiny apartment as shades of neon bleed into his small window from the noraebang place across the street.

Seoul is lonely. Bobby is lonely, until he found Kim Hanbin. 

x

The website listed the luxury items that was on Kim Hanbin’s ‘wish list’ and Bobby felt a sinking feeling as he scrolled down through the extensive list, expensive watches, spa day gift cards and skin care, clothes from places Bobby has never heard of but the names sounded impressive in his mind and everything on that list was way out of his budget. The website was rather simple and elegant, Hanbin provided up-to-date pictures of the new items he had received from his donators and Bobby had to admit he looked forward to Thursdays when Hanbin would update his site with new pictures. His pictures were intimate, unposed, natural and relaxed but he was still beautiful and elegant and everything Bobby had ever dreamed about, regal and poised but not forced or stiff with a long straight nose and full lips. The pictures were never sexual in nature and as far as Bobby was aware, nothing sexual was ever traded for money, just men who liked to relinquish control and spend money on someone they’d never get. Bobby new the type of man Kim Hanbin would normally go for, someone rich, someone with a Rolex, not someone in an oversized hoodie and ripped jeans with an eyebrow piercing who delivered chicken as a form of employment. 

But it didn’t matter, Bobby felt a swell of pride as he typed in the amount on the site, 100,000 won this time, as he had pulled two extra shifts so he could send it to Hanbin this week and he hoped Hanbin would buy something he’d enjoy. He was about too shut down his laptop and go for a shower but hesitated, Bobby stared at the optional comments box underneath the submit button for a couple of minutes deciding if he should write a comment. He never has before because, well, his donations are embarrassingly small but he wanted to write something, to let Hanbin know he was alive and not just the username _’KimBobPeace95’_

_‘Hi, my name is Bobby and I’m sure you get a lot of comments everyday but I just wanted u to know that I really hope ur having a nice day and that even though my donations r really small I hope u enjoy them. I wish I could buy u ur items on ur wish list but unfortunately I cant but please put my donations towards ice cream or something just as nice :) my name is Bobby btw’_

Bobby clicks submit before he can chicken out, Hanbin wont read it anyway. 

X

 

His boss really does make generic chicken Bobby muses as he sits crossed legged on his bed, chicken in one hand his phone in the other. It’s three in the morning and he’s just got off shift. He’s made some good tips tonight and he’s debating whether to spend it on new headphones or a new hoodie. His phones vibrates to indicate he’s got a new email and he nearly drops his phone,

_‘Hello Bobby. Thank you for your donation and comment the other day it was well received. I really did buy some ice cream, mint flavour actually, and it did brighten my day. Its true I get a lot of comments but I really appreciated yours, I hope you’ve had a nice evening. Check out my updates ;) Good night’_

He has to re-read it three times before he can actually process the fact Kim Hanbin not only replied to him but he replied through his personal email address and everything. He rushes to click on to Hanbin’s website and scrolls to the new pictures section, its Tuesday, not new content day, but there in the update section is a new picture of Hanbin sitting cross legged on his bed in all his beautiful glory, cream oversized t-shirt exposing a set of cream collarbones, holding a carton of mint flavoured ice cream turned toward the camera, with a slight smirk and a caption that read _Peace95._

Well shit.

X

It kinda goes like that for a couple of weeks, random one paragraph emails that are flirty in tone and Bobby thinks Hanbin must be using their messages as a laugh. They provide updates about their days, Hanbin doesn’t reveal much but Bobby writes to him about the weirdos he meets through his job and all the chicken disaster stories that seems to entertain Hanbin on some level as his replies always seem playful. Surely Hanbin knows he isn’t rich, the 50,000 won donations obviously show that, he can barely buy Hanbin a Casio never mind a Rolex and Bobby can’t really understand why the other is messaging him, does he do it with all his other tributes? Pity? A laugh at his expense? He doesn’t understand. 

“You’ve met someone” Donghyuk mentions casually over cheap soju and chicken, and Bobby startles, spilling soju over half the table, 

“What, no!” He practically shouts back, turning away from Donghyuk and he’s never been a good liar, his mother telling him every chance she gets, 

“Hmm” Donghyuk hums back noncommittally checking his phone, “Cute?” He continues to probe as he pretends to check his twitter, 

Fuck whatever, “Yeah, very” Bobby replies in a tone that leaves room for no other questions and Donghyuk just throws paper napkins at him in response. 

He doesn’t hear anything from Hanbin for nearly a week until Friday night. Bobby honestly doesn’t understand but Hanbin seems the type to always get what he wants and right now he wants a picture, a put a face to a name and really Bobby can’t deny him. The request comes between deliveries when he’s milling around outside the shop waiting for his boss to wrap up his next delivery. He sends it when he gets home from work, hair still damp, his camera roll filled with laughable pictures of him failing to look sexy, pouty, thoughtful, he ends up sending one of him smiling, teeth on display with a peace sign thrown in for good measure and if Hanbin decided he’s hideous at least it’ll be over now and not later. He doesn’t, he asks for a date the following week instead and Bobby inwardly dies as he accepts over email, sending his phone number along with it. 

X

The cafe is stylish, modern and elegant in the middle of Mangwon-dong and Bobby feels a little out of place as he sits in the corner away from the door. He arrived early and ordered himself an americano and he feels nervous. What if the other doesn’t turn up, or worse, leaves when he sees him. Fuck. He should’ve put on nicer clothes or something, 

“I recognised you from your picture” a voice interrupts his inner turmoil as a body sits down in front of him. Kim Hanbin. Bobby didn’t see him come in, Hanbin gives him a small smile and Bobby thinks he looks nervous, 

“Hi” Bobby says simply and that earns him a full smile and Bobby thinks the other has pretty lips. “Why did message me back?” Bobby has to ask, he needs to know, why is he so special? Hanbin looks up thoughtfully from his tea that he must have bought when he came in, a small smile still tugging his lips, 

“Nobody has ever just wanted to buy me ice cream before” Hanbin says “They think sending me thousands of won worth of stuff will impress me” he continues, “and once it would have, but it doesn’t impress me anymore. In fact, it makes me feel sick that these men will think that I’ll bend over for a designer shirt” he stares Bobby straight in the eyes as he says it, unflinching. Bobby is at a loss, mint ice cream, the answer to Bobby’s prayers, 

“Oh” is all he says in reply, unsure how to answer, “I mean, you’re beautiful and don’t want you to think I was trying to buy you or anything” Bobby splutters out “In fact, I didn’t think you’d notice me at all, I nearly died when you messaged me back” Bobby admits

“I guess I’m kinda lonely” Hanbin says, index finger tracing around the edge of his tea cup. Lonely Seoul strikes again. He hesitates before continuing “are you going to ask why I do this as a job” he looks expectant like Bobby actually will ask him,

“No, you have your reasons” is all Bobby can say and that breaks the ice, Hanbin sends him a mega watt smile and Bobby thinks he might actually get a second date. 

X

“You’re seeing someone…” Donghyuk states firmly this time not prepared to drop the subject again, he waves his phone in Bobby’s face “…and don’t deny it” he directs at Bobby as he downs some beer, “Yah! Don’t ignore me!” Donghyuk shouts as Bobby ignores him. 

It’s Thursday, new picture day and Bobby scrolls through the website looking at the new pictures Hanbin uploaded. Hanbin looks fantastic as usual, wrapped in Bobby’s 15,000 won hoodie he got on sale.

Money really can’t buy happiness. 

 

X

The lithe lines of his body, his long neck, long torso, his compact frame. Perfect. 

“Bobby” Hanbin breathes into the shell of his ear as he slides into him with slow and precise thrusts. Hanbin is on his back, legs wrapped round Bobby’s waist and Bobby likes this position, allowing him to stare down at Hanbin’s sweet face. The position allows him to see every wave of pleasure etched on it, the bite of his lips as he tries to keep quiet, the bunching of his eyebrows when Bobby continues to hit that particular spot. Hanbin stares up at him with such an unabashed _something_ and Bobby stares down at him like he’s looking in to the face of God. 

Bobby uses his thumbs to cup Hanbin’s face and trace along the high points of his cheek bones, curving down to his plush lips, every bit as spectacular as they are in his pictures and Bobby marvels when Hanbin takes in a thumb and sucks and bites around the pad. Hanbin works his mouth as Bobby works the younger’s ass and Bobby admits they work well together, hopes they continue to work well in the future. 

Bobby leaves a wet trail across Hanbin’s cheek as he works his thumb away from that sinful mouth, to get a better grip on his slim waist and Hanbin mewls into Bobby’s neck when he picks up the pace, continuously thrusting until he feels Hanbin tighten around him, his belly quivering as he comes across his own stomach. Bobby thrusts through it, concentrating on the pleasure of having Hanbin tightening around him, vicelike, sending sparks of pleasure down his spine until he’s emptying inside the younger. Hanbin's head drops to Bobby’s chest, burying in as Bobby stokes down the younger’s flank, content. 

Seoul will always be a lonely city, a place that he loves but at least he won’t be lonely anymore. Neither of them will be.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what this was but if you liked it i'm very glad. also, mint ice cream is my favourite


End file.
